Road Trip
by Gemini11
Summary: The Halliwell sisters go on a road trip together... :) Pretty self explanatory


Prue – 20  
  
Piper – 18  
  
Phoebe – 16  
  
  
  
  
  
"Piper! That's the exit you want!" Phoebe shouted from the back seat, pointing at a sign further down the road.  
  
"Not that one." Prue countered, looking at the map.  
  
"Yes! That one!" Phoebe argued.  
  
"No—"  
  
"Look, Prue, this one and that one cross down here," Phoebe explained, pointing down at the road atlas that was propped up between the two front seats. Prue looked where Phoebe pointed and then spat out a curse.  
  
"Is that it or not?" Piper asked loudly. "I need to know these things, and now would be a great time to tell me!"  
  
"Damn! Piper, that's it, get over!" Prue ordered, looking back over her should to see if any cars were coming. "Go now! It's clear. You can make it across both lanes."  
  
Piper grunted and pulled on the steering wheel. She screeched across two lanes and heard someone lay on their horn. Piper looked up in the rear view mirror and growled.  
  
"Shut the hell up! I'm not in your way!" She screamed out the window.  
  
"Blinker!" Phoebe squealed as Piper made it into the last lane.  
  
"I'm using my damn blinker!" Piper screamed back. "I don't know what his problem is."  
  
"Exit! Exit!" Prue reminded them, gripping the door handle.  
  
Piper slammed on her brakes and pulled to the right as she barely made the exit, leaving behind a handful of cars honking their horns.  
  
"I don't ever want to do that again!" Piper said once they were back on the interstate. "You two need to figure out that map." She glanced at Phoebe in the rear view mirror.  
  
"Well, if Prue would just listen to me once in a while…"  
  
"No, Phoebe, don't pull that, I listened to you in Chicago, and we were going in circles for fifteen minutes after we found out that your road took us an hour in the wrong direction." Prue reminded.  
  
"Right, Prue, but you're the one who thought she'd take us west by heading northeast for half an hour while Piper and I slept in the back seat."  
  
"That road was taking us west for the first ten minutes. How was I supposed to know that it looped around with no other exits for twenty-five more minutes?" Prue groaned, rubbing her temples.  
  
"Oh my God! Would you two just drop it?" Piper asked. "It doesn't matter now. Just try routing out the rest of the trip, okay?"  
  
Phoebe and Prue both nodded meekly.  
  
"Without any extra unwanted detours." Piper added.  
  
"Speaking of detours…" Phoebe leaned up between the two front seats again. "My stomach is sitting on empty."  
  
"I'm kinda getting hungry too." Prue said, leaning over next to Piper to look at the controls. "You're gonna need gas soon too."  
  
Piper glanced down at her less than half a tankful and sighed, "I am so sick of pumping gas, I'm sick of fast food, I'm sick of pit stops, and I'm sick of hotels. I want my own bed already."  
  
"I hear that." Phoebe agreed.  
  
"First thing I'm gonna do when we get home is take a nice, long, warm, bubble bath, and then I'm going to cook us all a real dinner." Piper told them with a sigh of longing.  
  
"Sounds great, but for now it's Conoco and Subway." Prue said, pointing at the service sign on the side of the road.  
  
"Great!" Piper chirped with sarcasm.  
  
Piper took the next exit and pulled into the Conoco. She put the car in park and turned it off. The three sat in the car looking at each other.  
  
"What?" Piper asked. "I'm not pumping the gas this time. I did it the last four times. Phoebe can do it."  
  
"Oh, not fair." Phoebe whined, getting out to pump the gas.  
  
"I'll pay for it." Prue said. "Just fill it up."  
  
Phoebe nodded and went to work. Piper got out and stretched then leaned against the car talking to Phoebe as she filled up the car. Prue walked into the gas station and laid twenty dollars down on the counter.  
  
"Pump 5." Prue muttered.  
  
"5 it is." The man said politely. "You need anything else?"  
  
"No. Thanks though." Prue started to leave and then stopped. "Actually, yeah, can you recommend a good place for me and my sisters to eat?"  
  
"You and your sisters?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
He glanced out the window and saw Piper and Phoebe laughing. "You three on a trip?"  
  
"We're from California." Prue answered, looking at the souvenirs on the counter.  
  
"You three out here all alone?" He asked.  
  
Prue looked up at him and raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, we're all here on our own." She said confidently.  
  
"Then I don't recommend you eat in this town." He said with a slight frown, and kept glancing out the window at Piper and Phoebe. "You better grab a snack here and get back on the road as soon as you can. This town ain't a nice place to young ladies like yourselves. There's another town, or rather a city about fifty miles from here if you keep heading down the interstate."  
  
Prue glanced out at her sisters and saw a car pull up. Her heart started pumping faster; she didn't like the way this man was talking. She looked back and shook his hand.  
  
"Thanks. We better get then." Prue said.  
  
He smiled and waved, and Prue ran back out to the car. Four big men dressed like bikers, piled out of the car that had just pulled up. Prue grabbed Piper by the shoulder, opened the car door and shoved her in, and then she did the same to Phoebe. She ran around and got in the passenger's side and locked the doors.  
  
"Drive." She told Piper.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Go!" Prue urged. "And I mean now!"  
  
Piper turned on the car and practically peeled out of the gas station. Five minutes later and back on the interstate again, Piper looked over at Prue.  
  
"What was that all about?"  
  
"The man in the gas station said we needed to leave." Prue answered. "He said it wasn't a good town, and frankly, I didn't want to hang out to see what he was talking about."  
  
"Where are we going to eat now?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"He said there was another town fifty miles from there." Prue said. "I woulda grabbed snacks but those guys in that car were freaking me out."  
  
"Yeah, well that's okay, we got a container of beef jerky in the floorboard back there." Piper said. "We'll just snack off that."  
  
Phoebe pulled out a strip and sat back with a sigh, gnawing on the jerky. Prue took out a strip and handed Piper one. They both moaned in disgust and started gnawing on their jerky as well.  
  
"This is another one of those things I'm sick of." Piper said. "Jerky! Sick and tired of Jerky."  
  
"You're the one who said it would make a good trip snack." Phoebe reminded her.  
  
"Next time slap me and get something good." Piper said.  
  
  
  
  
  
Phoebe dozed off in the back seat. Prue leaned up to turn the radio on, but Piper caught her hand. Prue leaned back and looked at her sister.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Are you sure he said fifty miles?"  
  
"That's what he said, yes."  
  
"Well, I'm sure we've gone fifty miles and I'm not seeing a town."  
  
"Piper, it's gotta be here sometime soon."  
  
"Prue, I'm tired and hungry." Piper whined.  
  
"You want me to drive?" Prue asked.  
  
"No, I got it." Piper sighed. "I just wish the towns were closer together."  
  
"Ooh! There's a sign." Prue said getting excited. "The town is five more miles."  
  
Piper sighed with relief. "Good, you or Phoebe are driving after we leave the restaurant."  
  
"I'll drive." Prue said.  
  
Piper pulled into the restaurant and parked the car. She turned around in her seat and tapped Phoebe's knee. Prue got out of the car to stretch.  
  
"Hey, sweetie, we're there." Piper said, as she shook Phoebe.  
  
Phoebe woke up and looked around. "Where are we?"  
  
"We're some place where we can have a decent dinner." Piper answered, getting out of the car.  
  
  
  
They went into the restaurant and ate, and then went back out to get into the car again. Prue was going to drive, so Piper and Phoebe made sure she knew where she was going, before the two of them crawled into the back seat, entwined themselves and fell asleep.  
  
Prue turned the radio on as she drove down the highway. She keep is quiet enough for her sisters to sleep, but just loud enough for her to quietly sing along. After a few songs she noticed one of her sisters was watching her. She looked back and saw that it was Phoebe.  
  
"You didn't sleep long." Prue commented.  
  
"I slept on the way to the restaurant." Phoebe said.  
  
She looked down at Piper, who was lying in her arms. Phoebe smiled and looked back up at Prue.  
  
"She's so cute when she sleeps." Phoebe whispered.  
  
Prue nodded. "I know."  
  
Phoebe tightened her arms around Piper, pulling her a little closer, and leaned back against the car door. Phoebe heard a click and noticed that Prue was locking the doors.  
  
"Just in case the door wants to open for some reason." Prue said casually. "You know."  
  
"Sure." Phoebe replied. "So, where we heading right now?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"We are heading to the nearest hotel." Prue answered. "Piper might be more comfortable in a bed. Although, she looks pretty comfy where she is."  
  
"Of course! Phoebe the human pillow." Phoebe joked.  
  
Piper muttered something and pulled on Phoebe's arm. Phoebe smiled and shushed her. Phoebe watched Piper sleep for a few minutes before finally sighing.  
  
"Something wrong?" Prue asked.  
  
"No." Phoebe answered. "I just…I can't believe you're my sisters."  
  
"What?" Prue asked, wondering where that came from.  
  
"I love you both so much, and I feel so lucky that I'm you're sister. No matter how often we fight." Phoebe said. "I know you didn't really want me to come on this trip, Prue, but I'm glad I did because I'm having a great time with you two."  
  
"Phoebe, who said I didn't want you to come?" Prue asked, glancing in the rear view mirror. Phoebe didn't answer. "Piper and I had to beg Grams for hours for her to let you come, she kept saying you were too young. You know how she's always saying our bond must be strong though?"  
  
"Yeah, what about it?"  
  
"That's how we got her to say we could all take this crazy trip. We told her it was a chance for us to bond and grow closer, so she said sure. She thought it was a great idea after that." Prue explained.  
  
"Really? You guys really wanted me to come?"  
  
"Pheebs, Piper and I've been away at college this last year. I was gone two before that. You are always busy with high school homework and games and whatever else you do. We never do anything together. When Piper suggested the three of us take a road trip to New York and have some fun, I was all for it." Prue explained. "It was just one last chance for us all to do something crazy together. We're growing up and we probably won't spend all our time together like this when we're older. We'll probably have our own lives. Ya know?"  
  
"Yeah. So, Grams didn't think New York was a bad idea?"  
  
"Like I was gonna tell her we were going to New York." Prue said.  
  
"What!" Phoebe said shocked. "You lied to her? Well, where does she think we went?"  
  
"Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania." Prue said with a snicker. "She doesn't know we went through Chicago either. She'll probably kill me when she sees the photos though."  
  
"Yeah, well what's done is done."  
  
"That's so true." Prue smiled. "So we worrying about a pool this time?"  
  
"Nah, we'll probably be sleeping the whole time, and then we'll probably leave right after we wake up. Piper really wants to get home."  
  
Prue sighed. "So do I."  
  
"Tell me about it." Phoebe muttered. "Great trip, lots of fun, but I still want my bed."  
  
"So you wanna do anything special on the way home?" Prue asked Phoebe.  
  
Phoebe just smiled and looked up, seeing Prue watching her in the rear view mirror. "I'm doing something special right now."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Shh!" Prue hissed.  
  
"I'm trying!" Phoebe hissed back. "I can't get her off."  
  
"Okay, go towards you." Prue whispered.  
  
"Where am I going to go?" Phoebe asked. "She's right on top of me."  
  
"So, lift her to the side."  
  
"What for?"  
  
"Then slid her this way."  
  
"I can't, she's wrapped up in the seat belt."  
  
"I'll get that off." Prue said, running around the car she crawled into the back seat and reached around Piper trying to undo her seat belt. "I can't get it."  
  
"Try moving her to the right a bit."  
  
"Uhn!" Prue pushed Piper over just a little. "Got it!" There was a loud click as the seat belt came off.  
  
"Now what?" Phoebe asked, looking over Piper's head at Prue.  
  
"Lift her off you."  
  
"Yeah right."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I can't lift her off me." Phoebe said. "Come up with something else."  
  
"Fine, I'll tug on her feet and pull her out this side." Prue suggested.  
  
"Um…" Phoebe looked around, trying to find another way. "Okay, so go for it." She said after not finding any other way.  
  
Prue pulled Piper's feet out of the car, while Phoebe held her head up. Prue gently get Piper into a sitting position, so Phoebe could get out of the car. Phoebe crawled out the other side and ran around to help Prue. Together, they lifted Piper and carried her inside and set her down on the bed.  
  
"I could've walked you know." Piper muttered quietly, without opening her eyes.  
  
Phoebe glanced at Prue and they both made angry faces of disbelief that she let them carry her in like that, thinking she was sleeping.  
  
"Thanks for the transport though."  
  
Prue got up and slowly made it over to the other bed and picked up a pillow. She silently tossed one over to Phoebe and then they both lifted their pillows over their heads. Right as they brought their pillows down, Piper rolled off the bed into the floor with a thud. Phoebe had to bite her tongue to keep from laughing.  
  
"That was the wrong direction!" Piper muttered, getting up off the floor. "I though I was on the other side of the bed."  
  
Prue started laughing so hard she fell over. Phoebe soon joined in on the laughing and Piper stood there glaring at the two of them.  
  
"That was not funny."  
  
"You're right, Piper." Phoebe said, straightening up. "It was hilarious!" She busted up again.  
  
Prue yanked on Piper's hand, pulling her onto the bed into a hug.  
  
"Come on, it was pretty good." Prue laughed.  
  
"Kind of like you two dragging me out of the car?" Piper asked with a snicker.  
  
"We thought you were asleep." Phoebe defended. "We didn't want to wake you, we thought you needed the sleep."  
  
Piper softened and pulled Phoebe into the hug.  
  
"I know, and I thank you because you're both sweet." Piper said, kissing Prue on the cheek and Phoebe on the head. Then she shoved them both away and crawled up, dropping her head onto the pillow. "Now go away. I need sleep."  
  
"Who gets their own bed tonight?" Phoebe asked, glancing at the spare bed on the other side of the room.  
  
"Phoebe, you got it last time, and I got it the time before that, so I think it's Prue's turn. Which means you're bunking up with me." Piper grinned.  
  
"Oh, alright." Phoebe pretended to pout.  
  
Piper grabbed her and pulled her down and started tickling her. "You better act more happy about that or I may make you sleep on the floor."  
  
Phoebe couldn't talk through all the giggling, but the giggling stopped when the wall began to shake. A thumping and a loud yelling followed the shaking. Prue leaned closer to the wall until she could make out the mumbled yells. They were screaming for them to shut up and keep the noise down.  
  
"We better get to sleep before the mob comes with their dinner forks and lighters." Piper joked.  
  
"Phoebe, you get to drive some of the way tomorrow." Prue told her.  
  
"Great!" Phoebe said with a wide-eyed stare.  
  
"Or not." Prue said.  
  
"Sorry, that's my spooky look."  
  
"You're what?" Prue asked. "Are you mentally stable? Should we be letting you drive a real car down a real highway with real people driving along side you?"  
  
"Sure!" Phoebe chirped. "I'm perfectly capable."  
  
"Sleeping here!" Piper interrupted, jokingly.  
  
"Are not!" Phoebe argued with a giggle, playfully shoving Piper.  
  
"Don't make me fall off again!" She whined, grabbing the covers and pulling herself close to Phoebe.  
  
"Sleep, guys. Come on." Prue said.  
  
Phoebe yawned. "Make sure the car was locked?"  
  
"Yeah, it's locked up." Prue replied, crawling into the other bed.  
  
"That door locked?" Piper asked, pointing at their room door.  
  
Prue nodded and then laid her head down. Phoebe crawled under the covers next to Piper. Piper turned off the lap next to her bed.  
  
"Night, Prue. Night, Phoebe. Love you."  
  
"Night, Piper." Phoebe said. "Night, Prue, love you both too."  
  
"Night, Phoebe. Night, Piper." Prue said next. "Love you guys."  
  
"Night, Billy. Night, Sally Mae." Piper said with a giggle.  
  
Phoebe and Piper started giggling again, and the banging on the wall started again, so Piper got up on her knees and hit the wall back.  
  
"SORRY! WE'LL KEEP IT DOWN NOW!" She yelled at the people next door.  
  
"Piper!" Prue whispered urgently. "Are you crazy? We don't know who is next door."  
  
The wall thumped one more time and was followed by a hollered 'thank you'. Piper slid back down on the bed, giggling quietly. Phoebe buried her face in the pillow and laughed. Prue grinned and told them to get to bed.  
  
"We have a lot of driving to do in the morning." She reminded them.  
  
They both stopped giggling and settled down and were both sleeping moments later. Prue rolled over to ask something and saw they were both sound asleep. She smiled and rolled back over, falling asleep herself.  
  
  
  
  
  
"No! Prue! Give it!" Phoebe whined from the driver's seat.  
  
"Say it!" Prue said, laughing.  
  
"No, Prue! Please! Just give it!" Phoebe whined.  
  
"Not until you say it!"  
  
Piper grabbed her stomach in the passenger's side and began laughing harder at her sisters. Prue backed up away from Phoebe's hand reaching into the back seat.  
  
"Come on! I'm hungry!"  
  
"Then just say it!"  
  
"Piper, please stop this!"  
  
"I'm not getting in the middle this time." Piper giggled.  
  
"If you're really hungry then just say it!" Prue pushed.  
  
"Fine!" Phoebe sighed, checking the rear view mirror to switch lanes. As she was pulling over she groaned. "Do I have to?"  
  
Piper and Prue busted up laughing even harder. Prue leaned closer, holding Phoebe's lunch behind her.  
  
"Yes you do, and you have to tell us all of it!" Prue said.  
  
"Fine…" Phoebe whimpered. "It was at a party. " Phoebe sighed deeply with a moan. "This isn't fair!"  
  
"We love hearing it!" Piper giggled.  
  
"How was I supposed to know that their parents would show up at that exact moment?"  
  
"Come on, Pheebs, tell it!" Prue laughed.  
  
"Fine, I was a thirteen year old idiot, but fine!" Phoebe yelled. "I was at Jayne's birthday party… We were playing truth or dare, and you both know I can't refuse a dare!" Phoebe said. "So I was dared to go to the road and…"  
  
"Tell it!" Prue pushed.  
  
"Yeah, come on, Pheebs, what happened?" Piper said through her giggles.  
  
"I was dared to moon the street and all the cars that drove by in broad daylight."  
  
Prue busted up laughing so hard she fell over in the back seat. "And you did it!"  
  
"Of course I did it!" Phoebe defended. "Do you know that the consequences were if I didn't?" Phoebe asked. "I would've had to run around the neighborhood in my underpants!"  
  
"And? Go on!" Piper urged. "I love the next part best!"  
  
Phoebe sighed and slightly sunk into her chair. "  
  
"Well, Kriss and Jayne saw a car coming and told me to get that one…" Phoebe started, and Piper and Prue started laughing louder. "So I ran out to the curb, dropped my pants, and started waving my bare flesh at the car."  
  
"Doing a little dancing?" Prue asked.  
  
"So I waved it around in a rhythmical motion… big deal!" Phoebe said. "Anyway, the car didn't keep going past the yard…they pulled into the driveway."  
  
"And?" Piper poked Phoebe in the shoulder.  
  
"It was Jayne's parents." Phoebe sighed. "Jayne's parents saw my naked ass. Jayne didn't recognize the car because theirs had broken down and they were borrowing one from the dealership."  
  
"I can't believe you did that!" Piper said, unable to stop giggling.  
  
"Well, Prue could, and when Grams found out…" Phoebe's eyes got big and she drug her finger across her throat in a slitting motion. "She liked'ta killed me that day!"  
  
"I'll never forget Grams' face when you told her what you'd done!" Prue said, also still giggling.  
  
"Can I have my lunch now?" Phoebe asked. "Now that you've made me relive one of the most humiliating times of my life?"  
  
"Oh, I could really get you if you wanted to talk about humiliating events." Piper said. "Any time you ever played truth or dare with anyone you humiliated yourself."  
  
"Especially, when you were caught by Aunt Gail sucking face with the stop sign at the park when we were, like really little." Prue reminded her.  
  
"Oh! Prue!" Phoebe cringed. "Don't remind me of that! I was so stupid!"  
  
"And if I remember correctly that was Prue's dare." Piper spoke up.  
  
"Yeah! That was terrible!" Prue laughed.  
  
"Or the time we were at the swimming pools and you were wearing my old swim suit cause yours ripped and you thought you'd dive off the high dive." Piper remembered. "You hit the water and you didn't come up… but the top of your swim suit did!"  
  
"Shut up, Piper!" Phoebe nearly begged. "It was too big for me!"  
  
"That's hilarious." Prue said.  
  
"I had to swim in with a towel to wrap around her so she'd get out of the pool." Piper said. "She was nearly in tears, but it was so funny."  
  
"How mean!" Phoebe exclaimed. "You get your kicks from my misfortunes?"  
  
"Of course!" Piper joked. "Prue got all hers from me, till you were old enough to embarrass yourself and care about it."  
  
"Okay! That's it!" Phoebe let go of the wheel and reached around for her lunch. Piper screamed and grabbed the wheel. Phoebe turned back around and took the wheel with the bag her lunch was in tucked between her legs. "Thanks, Pipe."  
  
"Are you crazy?" Piper asked.  
  
"I thought that's what we were discussing?" Phoebe said. "You know? That I am?"  
  
Piper sighed and sat back. Prue sat up, trying not to laugh at Piper for freaking out. Prue leaned back, holding her stomach.  
  
"Oh, it hurts…too much laughing." Prue whined.  
  
Piper nodded in agreement while Phoebe ate her lunch with one hand, and drove with the other. Piper turned up the radio and leaned back to relax from all the laughing.  
  
  
  
  
  
Prue and Phoebe had retired to the back seat to sleep while Piper drove. Piper had been driving for about four hours and both of her sisters had stayed asleep, so she had no one to talk to. Piper's tummy growled and she glanced down, and then she glanced back at her sleeping sisters. She looked up and saw a sign that said there was a McDonald's next exit. She took the exit and was pulling through the drive-thru when Prue woke up with a start.  
  
"Why aren't we moving!" She yelled.  
  
Phoebe jumped up next. "Who's screaming?"  
  
"Guys, calm down. I got hungry." Piper informed them. "Geez."  
  
"Food?" Phoebe asked.  
  
Prue giggled and sat up, wiping at her eyes. "I want something."  
  
"What do you guys want?" Piper asked.  
  
"I want a number one with a Sprite." Phoebe said.  
  
"I'll have that too, but with a Coke." Prue said.  
  
"Fine." Piper pulled up and pushed the button.  
  
"Welcome to McDonald's can I take your order?"  
  
"Yes, I'd like a number one with a Sprite hold the onions. A number one with a Coke, and with everything, and I'd like a number three with a Dr. Pepper." Piper said and then sat back to listen.  
  
"You want a number two with a coke and large fries, and a number four without the coke?"  
  
"What?" Piper asked, confused. "No, two number ones – one with Sprite one with Coke, one without onions, and a number three with a Dr. Pepper." She repeated.  
  
"Okay, you want one number two with a Coke, three number twos all with Sprites? And a small Dr. Pepper?"  
  
"What the hell's the matter with you?" Piper asked. "That's not what I said."  
  
"I'm sorry ma'am, but it's what I'm hearing."  
  
Piper sighed and shook her head. "Two number ones, and one number three."  
  
"One number two, and three number ones?"  
  
"No, damn it, am I gonna have to come in there and kick your ass! I know you heard me!"  
  
"Please refrain from using vulgarities."  
  
"Oh my god!" Piper sighed. "You know what? I'll, I'll just go somewhere else."  
  
"You want two number ones and one number three?"  
  
"That's right!" Piper said. "Sprite and no onions with one, and Coke with the other… and a Dr.Pepper with the number three."  
  
"Okay, you want an apple pie, three large fries, a number seven, two number sixes and a twist ice cream cone?"  
  
"Good bye." Pipe screamed and peeled out.  
  
Prue and Phoebe were in the back seat laughing. Piper glared at them through the rear view mirror.  
  
"That was not funny." Piper growled. "Where do you wanna eat now?"  
  
"Let's find somewhere else with a drive through." Phoebe giggled.  
  
"Right, we can keep changing our order on him instead." Prue added with a snicker.  
  
"That's just mean. It would make him mad, just like that idiot pissed me off." Piper said, pointing back at the McDonald's.  
  
"Calm down." Prue said laughing. "We're just joking."  
  
Piper sighed and drove into another restaurant and told her sisters to get out. They all got out and went in. Piper sighed in relief when the waitress took their orders the real way. Prue and Phoebe giggled at her a little. They all ate and went back out to the car. The three stood in front of it looking at it.  
  
"Who's driving?" Piper asked. "I'm not."  
  
"I drove before Piper. It's Prue's turn." Phoebe said.  
  
"Dang!" Prue muttered. "Come on then."  
  
They all piled into the car. Piper and Phoebe crawled into the back seat again.  
  
"Okay!" Piper chirped, yawning. "Move over. You're becoming my human pillow again." She told Phoebe.  
  
Phoebe laughed and got situated. Piper leaned over and lay down, snuggled up next to her little sister. Prue started the car and pulled out.  
  
"How come I never get to be your pillow?" Prue asked in a childlike voice.  
  
"You can be my pillow next time." Piper promised.  
  
"Yay!" Prue giggled and stuck her tongue out at Phoebe in the mirror.  
  
Phoebe scrunched up her face at Prue and then snuggled in with Piper and grinned. Prue sighed and rolled her eyes, returning her attention to driving.  
  
"Hey, you guys wanna find some touristy stuff to do the rest of the way?" Prue asked.  
  
"Shh!" Piper hissed. "Sister sleeping here."  
  
"Oh, well okay, sorry." Prue said sarcastically. "Ya still didn't answer my question."  
  
"Ask Phoebe, very quietly." Piper said.  
  
"Okay." Prue whispered quietly. Then in a very loud talking voice she said, "SO, PHOEBE WHAT DO YOU THINK?"  
  
"PRUE!" Piper yelled. "Stop it!"  
  
Prue giggled and Phoebe bit her lip, trying not to laugh.  
  
"How much farther till we are home?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"Shouldn't be very much now…only a couple of days I think." Prue answered.  
  
"Good, no offense, but I wanna get home and away from everyone."  
  
"None taken, you're driving me insane too." Prue joked.  
  
"Hey!" Phoebe said.  
  
"SLEEPING!" Piper reminded them loudly.  
  
Phoebe covered her mouth, and Prue shook her head and pulled onto the highway, heading for San Francisco  
  
  
  
  
  
A few days later Phoebe was driving while her sisters slept in the back seat. She was back in San Francisco and was heading back to their street. After a long drive Phoebe saw the Manor come into view. She pulled into the driveway to be greeted by Penny. She came to the car door expecting to see Prue or Piper driving.  
  
"Phoebe!" Penny said. "What are you doing? You're too young to be driving on the highway and with other crazy drivers! You just got your license!"  
  
"Calm down, Grams." A sleepy voice said from the back seat.  
  
Penny leaned back to see who it was and then frowned. "Prudence Halliwell, how could you put your little sister behind the wheel?"  
  
"Well, first we had to open the door, and the chair had to move up a little cause none of us could reach the pedal. Then we just said hey, Pheebs, you're driving." Prue said, followed by a yawn.  
  
"Prue…" Penny said, disapprovingly.  
  
"Give it a rest, I'm a perfectly good driver." Phoebe said, getting out to stretch.  
  
"Where are we?" Piper spoke up. She sat up and looked around.  
  
"Home, sweetie, you're at home." Penny said.  
  
"Grams?" Piper yawned and looked up. "Oh, hi, Grams."  
  
"Hello, my darling."  
  
"I need out of this car!" Piper whined.  
  
She kicked the door open and got out and then smiled at Prue who followed her out.  
  
"I get the bathroom first." Piper smiled.  
  
"Oh no you don't!" Prue shouted after Piper took off running. "Piper, I'm serious!"  
  
"So am I!" Piper called back.  
  
Penny put her arm around Phoebe and walked into the house. They sat down on the couch and Phoebe sighed in delight.  
  
"Would you like something to drink or eat?"  
  
"No, Grams, we had something a while before we got here." Phoebe said.  
  
Phoebe sat in silence with her grandmother for a while, before Penny finally got up and went into the kitchen, saying something about lunch being ready in a little bit. Prue came downstairs and sat down next to Phoebe.  
  
"She got the bathroom." Prue said.  
  
"She told us she would." Phoebe said. "She's gonna be ticked off when she finds out Grams is cooking lunch. She's the one that wanted to cook us a real meal."  
  
"Ah, she can cook us dinner." Prue said, leaning against Phoebe. "Grams mad about us going to New York City?"  
  
"I didn't tell her." Phoebe smiled.  
  
"Oh, that's goo—"  
  
"You went to New York City?" Penny said in shock. "How…? I thought…"  
  
"Grams, we just… uh, we're all fine. Wanna see our pictures?" Prue said. "We had a great time."  
  
"Just like in Chicago." Phoebe added accidentally.  
  
"You went to Chicago too!" Penny flopped down into a chair. "Were there any problems? Violence, drugs, anything?"  
  
"Grams, we were in a car driving down a road." Prue reminded her. "We didn't get into any trouble." Prue winked at Phoebe. "Besides, we couldn't have any fun with Piper there."  
  
"Yeah, she wouldn't let us get near any drugs or guns or anything fun." Phoebe joked.  
  
"What?" Penny nearly screamed.  
  
"Whoa, calm down, lady." Phoebe said. "You're gonna give yourself a heart attack. We're just joking."  
  
"Did you even drive through Pittsburgh?" Penny asked looking up at Prue.  
  
Prue shook her head. "I don't think so."  
  
"We got you souvenirs though." Phoebe said, with a huge grin on her face. "They're in the car with the pictures, and our clothes, and the really cute New York boys we brought home."  
  
"Ooh, Phoebe, you are a handful." Penny said.  
  
"I know." Phoebe smiled. "I wouldn't cook dinner if I were you."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"It was on Piper's to-do list when she got home." Prue explained. "I think she had major cooking withdrawals on the trip, aside from when she was complaining about everyone's food tasting so awful."  
  
"I really wish she'd move in on that talent." Penny sighed. "It could be so much more than a simple hobby."  
  
"Yeah, well, I'm just happy to be back." Phoebe said with a yawn. "Now, I'm going to go take a nap because I've been driving for the last eight hours."  
  
"Eight hours?" Penny asked. "That is crazy, Phoebe, tell me you're joking."  
  
"No, not this time." Phoebe said halfway to the stairs. "I think once I drove for about thirteen straight. Wake me for lunch."  
  
Prue smiled at Penny and then looked down. "I'm really tired to…. I think I should go take a nap."  
  
Prue headed for the stairs.  
  
"Prudence, get back here this instant."  
  
Prue sighed and went back to sit down in front of her grandmother.  
  
"Now, let's talk about what you did on this trip." Penny said. "Everything that involves doing the opposite of what you told me you were going to be doing." 


End file.
